Take Me To Nevada
by Shine-beam-light
Summary: Circe just came back from abysus to meet him, but he's taking longer than what she thought. But what she didn't expect is that he had prepared a surprise for her. And damn, she wasn't expecting it. Circex. Just a regular One-shot.
It was a rainy day.

 _It's been raining a lot_ she thought, as she entered the house. Once she got in she took out her dark red scarf and her coat. It was dark inside so she deducted Rex didn't come back yet.

They bought a house to meet from time to time, Rex was still working for Providence, but now he had more freedom. And her, well, she still worked for Van Kleiss, though everyone was suspicious of her because of her relationship with ' _Providence's best weapon.'_

Circe turned on a lamp that was in one of the corners, on top of a shelf. It had a dim cozy light. Everything she needed right now.

Rex was taking long than expected, and to calm her anxiety she prepared herself a hot coffee.

Just when she was about to take the first, long awaited, sip, the door opened and closed quickly and she felt rushed footsteps getting closer. At first she was alarmed and got ready to attack, but then Rex got in her field of sight and her muscles relaxed.

He took her by the waist and pulled her closer. " _ **Hey, you don't have to go back with the pack tomorrow right?"**_ He asked looking straight at her eyes.

She was speechless, he was acting very weird.

" _ **No, I don't"**_ She replied raising her eyebrow. " _ **Why?"**_

Ignoring her he broke the embrace. " _Great"_ Rex took her hand and rushed outside.

" _ **Rex what are you-"**_

He formed his Rex Ride interrupting her and looked at her with a smirk on his face. " _ **Just jump on"**_

" _ **Am I going to regret it later?"**_ She asked tempted and curious.

" _ **I doubt it"**_ He smirked even more. " _ **Maybe you will, but in a couple of years from now"**_

She sighed deeply while she jumped on in the Rex Ride, resigned. He chuckled and started driving. She thanked god she managed to catch one of the coats in the coathanger before leaving or she would be frozen by now.

While he drove her somewhere she contemplated him from behind. He was much more taller than when they were 16, he was a head taller than her now. And since he started to wear black because of Providence, it made him look like a serious adult, if you didn't get the chance to even hear him open his mouth. They weren't adults though, they were still 19.

Deep in her thoughts she fell asleep in his shoulder. It was midnight already and she have had a busy day. He noticed it and smiled.

After 2 hours of Rex looking straight in a dark roadway he stopped in one of the sides of the road and turned to her still in the Rex Ride.

" _ **We're here"**_ He whispered, and she slowly woke up.

The bright lights blinded her for a moment, but when her eyes adjusted to the light the tiredness vanished. She covered her mouth with her hands, surprised. Then she turned to him as if searching for some kind of confirmation. And at that he smirked.

The big sign read " _ **Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada"**_

Without delay he made her jump off and disarmed the Rex Ride.

" _ **I'm sorry, we don't have fancy suits and big white dresses"**_ He looked at himself, all wet.

" _ **White was never my color"**_ She smirked while sneaking her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He took her to one of those places where there are signs outside that read ' _Marriage licenses'_ like those in the movies. And wet as they were, they entered. It didn't take long, it actually took 15 minutes.

" _ **Now, what do you want to do?"**_ He had a big bright smile on his face. And it was contagious.

" _ **Mmm, some poker would do"**_ She interlaced her arm with his and leaned her head in his shoulder.

" _ **Deal"**_ He replied as they started walking in the luminous streets of Las Vegas.

They were so obvious, entering the casino with their arms interlaced. They must have been quite the sight. A couple of late teenagers entering a poker room full of smoke, newly married wearing black. And wet.

But in Vegas everyone is quite the sight. Circe thought as she saw a blond girl wearing a pink latex dress with fur.

They found two seats in one of the tables of the back. Rex guided her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ready to ruin them?" He whispered in her ear maliciously. She smirked the same way and approached the table as a hunter would approach his pray. She carefully gazed at everyone that sat there. There were two old men and blond woman in her late sat at the vacant spots and the game started. Circe ignored all the gestures of the old ass croupier that implied she was too young to be good at it.

It only took 1 hour and a half to win 5000 bucks. She counted them as they walked out of the casino. Rex started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" She was annoyed at that old man. "Can you believe that old fag thought I didn't even know how to play" She exclaimed furious.

He laughed even more. "I know, I know" He dried the tears of the corner of his eyes. She couldn't hold it anymore and joined him.

"Now, how about a five star hotel?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll think about it of we get to order room service"

She felt like he had a mental age of 5. She married a 5 year old man. But what else could she ask for?.

The night was still young for the two of them.

* * *

Okay guys, I'm aware that I made a mess with tenses and so on, forgive me and my native language. Misspelling is also a possibility. If some of you guys have any suggestions please mention them.

 **I've got the inspiration from Lana Del Rey's song Yayo. If you read the lyrics you can see what I mean.**

Aaanyway, I've returned to the fandom and could see there wasn't many fics left for me to read. I just thought I should expand it a little bit.

That's all for now guys. Hope you like it, though there might be only a few who read this.

Lots of love for you who stop to read


End file.
